


Secrets

by natashalieromanov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, all fluff no angst, general toddler cuteness, look everyone the angst goblin wrote some fluff, pepper and tony are only really mentioned, slight sexual themes but nothing graphic, this mainly focuses on peter and morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: Peter loves that Tony and Pepper trust him enough to leave him alone with Morgan, but he loves being an older brother more.





	Secrets

Peter loved that Tony and Pepper trusted him enough to leave him alone with Morgan.  **  
**

Of course, they weren’t completely alone this time. They were in a park playing in the sandbox while Pepper and Tony took a walk. They had come up to MIT for the weekend to surprise him, and they would be leaving tomorrow.

Peter didn’t want them to go, but at least he’d be home for break soon.

Morgan seemed more interested in eating the sand than playing, but Peter supposed it was fine. Aunt May had said that he used to eat sand and he turned out just fine. A little sand never hurt anybody.

At least he hoped.

“You got sand in your hair, Mo.” Peter reached out to brush some of the sand from her curls when she let out a shriek and toppled backwards. Peter sighed. He swore she did it on purpose.

“Mommy’s going to make me help with your bath tonight, Mo.” Peter whispered. Morgan’s big brown eyes were on him, and Peter thought that she was drinking in every word. “And we both know what happened last time we got in trouble and Mommy made me help.”

Morgan’s shriek turned into a giggle as Peter blew a raspberry on her tummy.  Peter’s heart swelled; he hadn’t known that it was possible to love one person so much.

“You’re quite good with her.”

Peter gasped in surprise and turned to the source of the voice. His Spidey sense hadn’t gone off all day, so he allowed himself to relax a bit. The old man sitting on the bench across from Peter and Morgan seemed harmless enough, though Peter barely resisted the urge to yank the cigarette out of the old man’s hand.

Spider-Man would have had the confidence to say  _Hey man, put out the cigarette. There's a baby here._ But here in this park, he was just puny Peter Parker. He hated that he couldn't be Spider-Man all the time. 

Peter didn’t want to seem rude, so he said, “Thanks, Mister. I’ve had a bit of practice.”

_Why am I like this?_

“You know, son.” The old man took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Peter’s face. Peter scowled and glanced back at Morgan, who thankfully appeared unaffected. She babbled to herself as she played in the sandbox, and Peter smiled softly. “I don’t want to seem forward, but I feel like you need to hear this. You really should have finished school before knocking up some girl.”

Peter sputtered and he was pretty sure he physically felt his brain short-circuit. Should have finished school before knocking up some girl? What the fuck?

And then it clicked.

The old man thought Morgan was his daughter.

How was this even his life?

He had two options. Option one: Tell the old man that he was mistaken and that Morgan was, in fact, his little sister. Option two: Open his mouth, say something stupid, and humiliate himself. Option one was obviously the most logical. Not that he cared about the opinion of some old man whom he’d never see again, but…

Who was he kidding? He was Peter Parker, and he cared way too much about what people thought of him. With that in mind, he opened his mouth to tell the old man that Morgan was not his child, when…

“Well, sir, you know how life goes sometimes!” Peter felt himself die a little more with every word that left his mouth. Why couldn’t he just be a normal person and not so awkward?

The old man  _hmphed_  and grabbed his cane. “You ever hear of condoms? Young people these days think they can just get away with anything, and then  _whoops_!”

“Hey, watch it, man. There are little ears around and my girlfriend would kill me if she repeated that.”

_Oh my god, Peter, shut the fuck up!_

The old man rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. _Finally, just leave me to shrivel up and die in peace_. “Well, son, at least you’re still with the mother. That’s the one plus. Good luck to the both of you, and be more careful next time.”

He hobbled away, and Peter slumped with relief. He turned his attention back to Morgan, who grinned when she saw him. He scooped her up and she immediately snuggled into the crook of his neck. He breathed in the scent of her baby shampoo and sighed contentedly. Sure, maybe he had just told an old man that Morgan was his child, and maybe he still wanted to shrivel up and die a little. But at least he had this.

He had a little sister whose face lit up whenever he entered a room; a little sister who, if Tony or Pepper weren’t around, would search for his face in the middle of a unfamiliar crowd.

“This’ll be our little secret, right, Mo?”

Morgan responded by planting a wet kiss on Peter’s cheek, and Peter laughed.

Yeah. Their little secret.


End file.
